


His Equal

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Exposition, F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She was more than a friend and much more than a pet. No, she was his equal. And, more importantly, she was his.
Relationships: Knock Out/Original Female Character
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 14





	His Equal

Knock Out rested his cheek in his hand as he watched the young woman dig around the crate of spare parts and broken devices. He hummed softly, slowly tapping his fingers against his workbench. Music played quietly, just enough to keep the silence away.

Seraphina was his own little human. She was quite smart and worked alongside him, helping him patch up the other Deepticons. She was surprisingly more useful than he'd anticipated.

She wore a labcoat over her plain jeans and flannel shirt over her plain black shirt, her zap stick strapped to her back. Simple, but she kept herself clean and took care of herself quite well. She was easy to take care of.

Not that she would ever agree she was his pet. No, she'd denied that as soon as Megatron claimed that the other was his. She was his equal, whether or not he agreed to it.

Which, he distinctly remembered, was not her choice either. She spat and fought tooth and nail (quite literally, she bit him and scratched his paint) to not be a 'mere pet'. Apparently, she found it insulting.

Honestly, he did attempt to be friendly at first. He gave her proper food and bedding and a little tub for her to bathe. He even allowed her free reign in his personal quarters and his medbay! She stayed in the rooms or with her little friend when the two were permitted to see another.

Then, he happened to notice that Megatron had gotten his little pet a collar, a tracker in the Decepticon emblem for when she was allowed to explore. And, he thought to himself, why not get one for his little pet. It was an easy task.

She'd merely stared at him in silence and ripped the emblem off before throwing both pieces onto the floor, stepping on them and crunching them under her boots. She was quite pissed and had avoided him, even ignoring his little deals he attempted to make with her. He'd offended her beyond belief after he questioned Megatron's pet about it.

He changed tactics not long after. Instead of attempting to give her expensive gifts or rare gems from Earth (easy finds in all honestly), he gave her a box of spare parts he had tucked away. He wasn't planning on using them and she'd been an engineer of some sort before being stolen away.

He smiled slightly, remembering the sight of her eyes practically lighting up as she dug through the box, pulling out pieces and tearing them apart before reassembling them. He'd watched her that day, nearly transfixed as she broke down several things before putting them together into a staff. A twist of the handle activated the charge, the electrical current bouncing between the two short circuits at the end.

When he attempted to take it from her, she'd zapped his hand away, sending his hand into a spasm. She'd grinned and he could sense the potential evil from her. He'd made a deal with her then, whatever spare parts that sat around for too long, she could experiment with as long as she didn't zap him again.

And, so, they'd found themselves falling into an easy pattern. She confessed she did like choker-style necklaces and, after extensive research, he had one made for her. A red to match his own paintjob, no studs or emblem like her friend had. Simple, yet it fit beautifully around her neck.

He raised an eyebrow when she pulled over a larger, broken part. It was from a hologram projector if he remembered correctly, but Starscream had destroyed it in a fit. Breakdown had collected the broken parts, stating that 'their' little human friend could use it.

As if he would share her with a brute like him. "What are you doing, Seraphina? It's beyond repair."

She softly huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face, pushing the thing onto the pulley system she'd designed and built onto his table. "Some of the insides are still intact. If I can get the projecting system out of this, I can probably connect it to my DVD player. That way, we can watch movies just like at a theater without having to worry about people and bring our own snacks."

He tilted his head, watching as the gears turned to lift the small platform even with his table. He grabbed the broken device and tapped his claws against it slowly as he turned it over. "It would be refreshing to see a movie without being on watch for those goodie bots."

She shrugged, stepping onto the table to hit the lever to lower to platform back down to the floor. "I thought it'd be nice. Me and Alice used to have movie nights and it's fun just curling up in pajamas and digging into pizza or popcorn and laughing at the bad jokes. Or dancing along to the music."

He set the piece down, lacing his claws together as he caged her between his hands. "Dancing, you say?"

She nodded, glancing away as her cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah. It's kinda cute to dance in the privacy of your bedroom, just the two of us. WIth no one around."

His lips twitched into a smirk before growing into a grin. She glanced up at him and flushed darker, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the table. "If you wanted privacy, all you had to do was ask."

She softly huffed, tucking some hair behind her ear. He chuckled as she mumbled incoherently and gently picked her up, bringing her to his face to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She squirmed and softly huffed, gripping his hands tightly.

She was more than a friend and much more than a pet. No, she was his equal. And, more importantly, she was his.


End file.
